


You're The Cutest Jailbird I Ever Did See

by rlwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, a v tired v rumpled bellamy in a tuxedo, and you know...jail, feat a fiesty drunk clarke, this is just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlwrites/pseuds/rlwrites
Summary: “Griffin, you're free to go.”
Clarke shoots up, immediately groaning at the fifth of Hennessy that sloshes around inside her brain. The cell door grates open and Sergeant Miller leads her down the hallway to the police station lobby. 
The first thing she sees is Bellamy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bellarke Fanfiction October Flash Fic Competition.   
> Prompt: freedom
> 
> again..the 300 word limit kicked my ass but here we go
> 
> Title from Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley

“Griffin, you're free to go.”

Clarke shoots up, immediately groaning at the fifth of Hennessy that sloshes around inside her brain. The cell door grates open and Sergeant Miller leads her down the hallway to the police station lobby. 

The first thing she sees is Bellamy. The relief is so strong she almost throws up (although that could be the booze).

“Thank fuck,” she breathes and flings herself into his arms, pressing her face into his neck. He's warm and solid, smells like coffee, and Clarke has never been more grateful for her best friend. 

When she pulls back she can see the exhaustion in his eyes. He's shed his tux jacket and bow tie, rolled his sleeves up. The state of his hair tells Clarke that he's been shoving his hands through it, and if it weren't for the fact that he looks so tired (and the fact that she was just arrested), she'd probably _finally_ jump his bones. Ever since he picked her up for her mother’s campaign fundraiser looking like walking sex, that had been her plan anyway. But then everything else... _happened._

“You okay?” He searches her face, picks up her hand to examine her knuckles. She shakes him off, a thought suddenly coming to her. 

“I'm fine...Bellamy, did you bail me out?”

“Of course I did.”

“With what money?!”

“I had some saved—”

“What the _fuck_ , Bell! I can't let you—”

He cuts her off when he presses his mouth to hers. 

“You punched Mayor Wallace’s asshole son to defend my honor,” he says when he pulls back. Clarke can only blink. “A little bail money is the least I can do.”

Clarke smiles, her stomach going all gooey. She pulls him back for another kiss. 

“You're worth it,” she says against his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again! Comments/Kudos make me smile like an idiot so...y'know... ;)
> 
> Or you can come keep me company on tumblr where I have like 3 followers lmao: [@braverybros](http://braverybros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
